


锤基 打炮二百

by gqyingze



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze
Summary: 俗气的基妹站街梗
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	锤基 打炮二百

借着欧美圈文艺复兴整理旧文，po上ao3

卡车司机锤哥x 站街男基基 AU ！！！！！不能接受请一定点右上角红叉！！！！！

没想到我有能给这文打上End的一天……我不是一个好写手，没有计划没有大纲还更的特别慢，本来第二章时我也想给这文一个好的展开，但是事实证明还是能力不够。于是我想不如还是写到哪里算哪里，带感就好。就这样，这篇小黄文就这么完结了，我知道这根本不算是个结局，但是也只能这样了，至少……是个HE? 番茄鸡蛋什么的请砸

打炮二百

Loki累得要死。  
他在这条街上溜达了一天，接了三次活儿和一次口交。现在不管是屁股还是精神都累到了极点，只想赶紧回他那个小破公寓好好睡一觉。  
他加快脚步，裹紧身上的皮衣，急匆匆地穿过红灯区昏暗的街道。红灯区的边上是个卡车停车场，开着重型卡车跨越整个美国的司机们会在这里停下然后顺便在街上找个挤着假奶的妓女来一炮。  
穿过这里他就能回到自己公寓，但愿今天能有热水让他好好洗个澡。  
“嘿！” 有人在后面叫他，Loki没有理，继续走着，直到一直手重重拍上他的肩膀。  
Loki皱着眉头回头看去，看见个个子比他还要高上一头的男人，他是个卡车司机，Loki从他那晒成了焦糖色的左臂上就能看出来，他有着跟他脑袋差不多大的肱二头肌和一头脏兮兮的金发。  
还要一双不错的蓝眼睛。  
“多少钱？”  
他看起来醉醺醺的，按着Loki肩膀的手没轻没重得拍着，Loki眯起眼睛，他很少有当卡车司机的客人，而且他今天已经不想干了。  
“下班了。”他把那金发佬的爪子从自己肩膀上掰下去，耸耸肩。  
“100块？”金发的大个子从裤子后口袋里掏出钱包，Loki看到里面塞着整齐的一摞绿色钞票，而这家伙已经醉得连钱包都拿不稳了。  
“只干口活儿。” Loki几乎是用抢的把那张钞票攥紧手里，金发的男人似乎有些不满，咕哝了一声。  
“我叫Thor。”  
“我想我的嘴可没那个空儿去叫了。”Loki在脸上堆满营业用的微笑，跟着那个醉醺醺的家伙走进卡车的阴影里。  
“Fuxk！”Thor被Loki一把推在卡车上，他结实的背撞上车门发出咣当的一声，Loki跪下来解开他的皮带，从下面抬起眼睛看了Thor一眼，他知道很多男人喜欢他这个样子，Thor有些发呆地盯着他，粗糙的手掌贴上他的脸颊。  
“Suck it。”  
Loki顺从地低下头去，把Thor已经微微变硬的分身吞进口中，Thor因为这个发出了满意的叹息，很快变得坚硬火热。loki 收紧双颊，灵巧的舌头翻卷着，舔舐着thor分身上每一条暴起的筋络，挑逗着前端的小孔。  
“操，我爱死你的舌头了。”  
Thor拉扯着loki 的黑发，开始狠狠操他的嘴，他完全勃起的分身撑满了loki，一下又一下地捅进他的喉咙。loki反射的想吐，但是脑袋被牢牢固定着完全动不了。多余的唾液很快涌出来说顺着他的下巴流了下来。  
更糟的是他硬了。  
该死的。  
他以为在一天干了这么多次以后是没可能再硬起来的，即使这个叫thor 的家伙实在是他的菜。  
但是他没空去管自己的小弟弟，thor 看起来快射了，他只有一次机会…  
Loki放在thor腰上的手不着痕迹地向他背后滑去，很快摸到了他刚看到的那个钱包…  
“嘿…”  
Thor 突然的从他嘴里拔了出来，然后抓住他的双手反拧了过来，从他手里拿回自己的钱包。  
Loki 顿时整个人都凉了下来，该死的，他从来没失手过，他不知道还能怎么办，他不是thor 的对手，那家伙一拳头就能把他的下巴打碎。  
“想要更多就得干的更多才行。”thor 带着酒气的呼吸喷在loki 耳边，他一只手别着loki 的手腕，另一只拉开了他身后的车门。  
Loki 几乎是被扔上了两米高的卡车驾驶室，随后thor 爬上来，把他脸朝下按在宽阔的车座上，thor 搜了他的身，翻出一堆零钱和他的驾照。  
“Loki？那是你的真名？”  
Loki 没有回答，他的下巴酸的厉害，只能点点头。  
“我得好好教训你，你这个小扒手。”  
Loki 知道会怎样，那家伙硬的要命的阴茎正紧紧贴在他皮裤包裹的屁股上。

Thor 几乎是一下就扯下了loki 的裤子，露出他挺翘的臀瓣，他在上面抽了一巴掌，loki 颤抖了一下，阴茎却翘的更厉害了。  
“你喜欢这个？婊子！”  
Thor 又在同一个地方抽了一次。这次loki 甚至没能憋住喉咙里的呻吟。  
Loki 不知道自己怎么了，在卡车上被个金发壮汗汉打屁股，这到底是他哪门子的糟糕性幻想！但是他硬的越来越厉害，屁股也越翘越高。

Thor 已经忍耐不下去，他扒开loki 那对布满掌痕的臀瓣，露出中间还微微红肿的小穴。  
“你今天被干了几次了？”  
他用湿滑的前端轻轻戳刺着loki，他那里正抽搐着，无比饥渴地渴求着thor。  
“Please …”loki 回过头来祈求着，他红着眼圈瞪着翠绿的眼睛，满脸泪水，黑色的头发散落着粘在脸上，嘴唇上亮晶晶地不知道是唾液还是thor 的前液。  
Thor 几乎立刻顺了他的意，把自己狠狠插进去，甚至忘了戴套。  
该死的，他在干一个站街男，谁知道他会因此得上什么病，但是他完全顾不上这些，这个男人绿色的眸子仿佛有着蛊惑的魔力，让他除了干进去什么都不能思考。  
Loki 发出了哭泣一样的叫喊，他的确已经做了太多了，感觉过了好一阵才回到他身上来，被插入的地方火辣辣的疼。  
起来。thor 干了一会，揪着loki 的头发把他从座椅上拉起来，抱在自己胸前，对准thor 的阴茎坐了下去。  
一下子被戳到深处让loki 尖叫出声，褪到一半的裤子缠住他的腿让他无法站立，他胡乱挥舞着胳膊想要撑住前挡玻璃，但是上面湿滑的水汽让他无法着力，只有thor 坚挺的分身是他此刻唯一的支撑。  
Thor 一下下都戳到他的敏感处，loki的分身也早就湿滑不堪，皮衣的拉链磨蹭着他的同样勃起的乳头，他无法忍耐地开始套弄和揉搓自己。

Thor 搞起来简直是个种马，loki觉得在他射出来之前自己一定会被干死在这车上。thor把他扳过来亲吻，啃咬着loki 薄薄的嘴唇和脖颈，loki 肯定那里一定会留下痕迹，但是他还是贪恋地回吻，向后贴上thor 健硕的胸膛。这他妈的让他感到温暖，和一丝久违的虚伪情愫。  
都是他从来没得到过的东西。  
Thor 越发凶狠的干着loki，整个卡车都在咣铛作响，狂乱中loki 不知碰到了什么，thor 的卡车突然开始鸣笛，然后整个停车场四处都开始想起同样的汽笛声。loki 在震耳欲聋的鸣笛声中放声哭喊着射了出来，然后脱力地倒在thor 身上。

Thor 又干了两下，然后伸手关掉了汽笛。loki 才回过神来thor 已经射了，他艰难的从他身上爬起来，趴在旁边的座位上大口喘着粗气，他能感觉到thor 的精液从他还没闭合的小洞里流出来，滴在皮质的座椅上。

“Loki …”

Thor 的声音听起来有些愧疚，loki 看了他一眼，他看起来清醒了很多，像个犯了错的大金毛犬一样满脸不知所措。

Loki 很想告诉他别摆出那种没用的脸，但是他没有任何说这的立场，他抽了两张纸草草擦了自己一把，穿上了衣服，把被thor 搜出来的证件零钱收回口袋。

“Loki…”

“闭嘴。”loki向thor 伸出手。

“打炮二百，内射加五十。

神展开的第二章

Loki的脑袋因为颠簸而撞上了一个坚硬的东西，所以他醒了过来。

随即他意识到自己不在他原本应该待的地方。

他在一辆车里，太阳照在他的眼皮上，那并不经常发生，车窗外向后迅速退去的原野景色是他完全不熟悉的，Loki活动了一下僵硬的脖子，他的头很疼，不过这算是常态了。

“你醒了？”

Loki盯着正在开车的那个金发男人，那家伙正装作关心他的样子盯着他而不是前方的道路。

Thor。

Loki还记得他的名字，昨天晚上的最后一个客人，Loki差不多是被他强上的，于是跟他要了个天价，那家伙竟然二话没说照实付了。

Loki偷偷摸了摸自己的口袋，那叠钞票还老老实实地待在那里。

他记得自己收起了钱，他实在太累了，腿软得连站立都很难，于是他在爬下这辆高得要命的卡车时摔了下去……

然后，就没有然后了。

“你还好吗？” 那个傻里傻气的金发大个子还在担忧地盯着他，Loki看了看车窗外面，一闪而过的路标牌上写着I-75高速公路。

“我他妈的这是在哪？” Loki皱起来眉头，

“ 刚刚过了Tulsa。”

Loki瞪了Thor一眼，他以为自己眼神里那句“为什么我在这儿？”已经够明显的了，但是大概30秒之后Thor才反应过来。

“哦！你昏过去了，还记得么？” 空旷的道路上出现了几辆车，于是Thor终于把注意力重新放回驾驶上，“我不知道你住哪里，总不能把你扔在停车场吧。”

“所以你绑架了我。”

“我急着赶路啊，兄弟。”

“别叫我兄弟。” Loki因为Thor过分随和的称呼而有些难受，要知道他们几个小时前还在这辆破车上搞成一团。

“好吧，抱歉。”Thor露出一个蠢兮兮的笑容，Loki被他金发上反射的阳光闪到了眼睛，“我得尽快把屁股后面这箱货送去San Antonio，然后我就把你送回去，只要两天的时间，放心吧。”

“两天？”

“嗯哼，你看，我没在你身上找到手机什么的，也许你能用我的电话跟家里报个平安？我是说，如果你有一起住的人……” Thor指了指放在方向盘旁边的手机，那玩意儿巨大的就跟Thor这个人十分相配。

“是的，我家里还有两个弟弟一个妹妹等着我回去养，他们没有电话，我一天不回去的话他们就会饿死，或者因为出门找我被车撞死。” Loki当然是随口说说的，但是Thor立刻露出了震惊和愧疚的神色。

“Shit！我干了什么蠢事！” 他狠狠拍了一下方向盘，“我会在下一个下道口调头的。”

Loki目瞪口呆地看着Thor，试图从他脸上找出他只是顺着自己玩笑往下说的痕迹，但是没有，这个大块头是认真的。

“我骗你的。” Loki把自己缩进Thor给他盖上的那件格子衬衫，“我只是个没人在乎的站街男妓，一个人住在漏水的廉租公寓。”

沉默终于再次降临，Loki觉得很满意，他可以继续睡一会儿，他的生物钟早就不适应在有太阳的时候活动了。

迷迷糊糊的时候Thor好像揉了揉他的头发，干燥粗糙的手掌感觉还不错。

Loki再次醒来还是因为一阵颠簸，随即他因为车子的减速而再一次把脑袋撞上了车窗玻璃。

“What the……”

他不得不抓住车窗上面的把手稳住自己，Thor终于刹住了车，卡车歪歪斜斜得停在了应急停车带上。Thor一脸愁云惨淡地看着Loki。

“对不起，我得去检查下车子。”

Loki在Thor下车后伸了个懒腰，现在已经是中午时分，即使车里有空调，德克萨斯炙热的阳光让他出了一身汗，他感觉好多了，于是跳下车决定活动下手脚 。

Thor已经拖出了一个修理箱，躺在一块滑板上钻进了车底敲敲打打。Loki百无聊赖得溜达着，这炎热的鬼地方连一辆过路的车都没有，他走了十几米远，在看到一只死掉的负鼠之后掉头折返回来。Thor那家伙正在脱掉被汗水浸透的上衣，Loki不紧不慢地踱过去，眼睛始终没有离开Thor光裸的上身。

“怎么样？” Loki冲着一地的工具努了努嘴。Thor散乱的金色头发依旧被汗水打湿粘在额头上，他的双手沾满了黑色的机油和其他什么脏东西。

“传动轴的问题，我搞得定，至少能让咱们撑到下一个加油站。” 说着Thor再一次躺倒了滑板上钻进了车底。“车里有啤酒！”他闷闷的声音传来。

Loki回去车里，从小冷柜里翻了瓶啤酒出来，他被太阳晒的有些难受，他已经很久没有这样直接得被太阳晒到了，伴随他的似乎总是黑夜，湿冷脏污的小巷，和等着打一炮就走的嫖客。

站在明亮的太阳下就好像把他一切不堪入目的角落都晾晒出来了一样。

但是他还是选择继续那么站下去，斜倚在卡车滚烫的车前盖上，看着半裸的Thor在车底忙碌。

我可以这么骑上去，Loki控制不住自己去那么想，他盯着Thor的腰，隆起的腹肌上有金色的毛发，顺着一路没入牛仔裤的裤腰，他觉得口干舌燥，不得不灌了一大口冰凉的啤酒，但是怎么都压不下那淫荡的念头。

他想就这么骑上Thor，按住他结实的小腹把他困在车底，扯开他的牛仔裤的前门，含着冰凉的啤酒吸住他的阴茎，直到把他舔到全硬，然后Loki可以骑上去，让那根让他爽到不行的肉刃劈开他的身体，Thor会被困住，他看不见Loki只能盯着卡车肮脏的地盘，像是惩罚一样，Loki会按他想要的去做，直到他射在那滚烫的柏油路面上，而那个金发的傻大个，只能为了射出来而哀求他，用他好听的低沉的声音呼唤他的名字。

Loki……

“Loki！”等Loki反应过来Thor真的正在叫他的名字的时候，Thor已经从车底下滑了出来，歪着脑袋看他。

“你想什么呢？把最大号的扳手递给我。”

loki在嗓子里咳嗽了一声，似乎这就能掩盖他刚才糟糕的妄想，他挪到工具箱旁边，把扳手踢到thor手边。

“所以，这还要搞多久？”

“十分钟，我保证，然后我们就一刻不停地往前开，操，这里热死了。”Thor在车底下挥了挥他脏兮兮的爪子，“别把啤酒喝光了，给辛苦干活的人留一罐！”

Loki不置可否地哼了一声，他慢吞吞地回到了车里，他因为自己下流的幻想而硬了，这糟透了。几分钟后他听到Thor收拾工具的声音，Loki往座位里面缩了缩，尽力让自己的裤裆看起来没那么明显。Thor爬上了车，用脱下来的上衣擦了一下手就扔到了车厢后面，他完全没有注意Loki，很快地发动了车子。

“抱歉，我想我们没办法开空调了，这能让我们撑到下一个维修站。”

Loki看着Thor，那大个子还是赤裸着上身，汗水顺着他胸肌的弧度流下来滑进小腹的凹槽，Loki已经脱掉了他的外套，上身穿着一件松垮垮的深绿色背心，但还是热的浑身都在冒汗。

都是该死的天气的错。

还有他的裤子，那里面又湿又热，让他一万个难受。而且他还很饿，距离他上一次吃东西大概已经过去二十几个小时了，当然驾驶席上那个脑子被肌肉填满了的家伙肯定不会为他考虑到这些。

在这炼狱一样的折磨里Loki撑到了Thor说的维修站。Thor要把卡车开进车间，Loki立马翻下了车子，跪在路边吐地一塌糊涂。

Thor把车子停好了才跑出来看他，Loki一把挥开他试图搀扶的手，自己从地上爬起来。

“现在……”他说着，“给我找点吃的。”

Thor看着Loki在自己对面狼吞虎咽吃得毫无形象，他真的饿极了，Thor试图劝说他不要点那份超辣的墨西哥煎饼，但是Loki完全忽视了他的任何意见。

这都是我的错。

Thor嚼着薯条想。

Thor的车要修上一会儿，于是他们打算在附近的旅馆住上一晚，Loki在Thor给他开好了一间双人房后就扑向了其中一张床，把自己脱了个干净裹进床单里。

他们一直都没说话。

Loki迷迷糊糊地睡着，反正这就是他该做的，他很累，浑身像被拆了重组一样的疼，但是他知道只要吃饱了睡上一觉就什么都会好的，就像过去他无数次做过的那样。能够拥有一个迅速自愈的身体大概是Loki这辈子里唯一幸运的事情了。

天色渐暗的时候Thor回来了，Loki知道，他没有睡着，这个时间在平时差不多该开工了。但是他没有动，他听到Thor躺上另一张床，体重压得老旧的床垫吱吱呀呀，他在吃什么东西，Loki闻到炸鸡的香味，Thor打开了电视机，迅速地调到静音。Loki背对着他，眯着眼睛盯着汽车旅馆肮脏的墙纸上变化的光斑。

过了一会儿Thor走进了浴室，他没有关上电视机，Loki在他关上浴室门之后翻了个身，在被单下面伸了个懒腰。他瞟了一眼床头装炸鸡的纸筒，里面已经空了，电视上播着个讲训练小狗的节目。Loki无聊地坐起来，隔壁的浴室里响起了哗啦啦的水声。他赤裸地走下床，拎起Thor随手丢在床边的牛仔裤和钱包，思忖着自己现在卷了他所有的财物然后跑掉是不是会好一些。  
但Loki最后还是放弃了，他的手指在Thor牛仔裤的一块污迹上无意识地滑动了很久，然后他走向了浴室。

浴室的门没有上锁，Loki不知道是Thor忘了还是故意的，大概是前一种可能。他踩着满地的水走进去，盯着半透明的浴帘后面的人，Thor正背对着他，Loki看到他宽阔的肩膀在抖动，还从水声中分辨出他粗重的喘息。

哇哦。

Loki尽量轻轻地靠过去，猛地抓住浴帘拉开，Thor果不其然得被吓了一大跳，差点摔倒，幸好Loki及时抓住了他的胳膊。

“你吓到我了！”Thor抹了一把脸上的水，这才看清眼前的Loki，他全身赤裸着，并且毫不因此有任何羞耻之色，Thor控制不在自己始终盯着Loki略显苍白的身体，还有上面斑驳的痕迹，有他昨晚弄出来的，还有更早前留下的正在痊愈中，还有一些伤疤，看起来会永远地留在那里……

“抱歉打扰到你了。” Loki满怀恶意地笑了笑，眼睛冲着Thor还硬着的下身眨了眨。“只是想告诉你给我留一些热水。”

“我会的。” Thor草草收回了视线，松开了抓着Loki用来保持平衡的手。

“你知道，我就在外面的床上。” Loki舔了一下嘴唇，更加贴近Thor，“而且我想你付得起这个价钱。”  
Thor一直低着头避免和Loki的目光接触，但是Loki能感觉到他愈发沉重的呼吸，他狡诈地笑着，修长的手指在自己小腹上来回移动，。

“不。” Thor说，艰难地，尤其是在Loki跨进了浴缸，开始轻轻吻他的锁骨之后。

“我是说，你能选择不做这些。” Thor的睫毛沾满的水珠，在Loki的注视下扇动，“你有权利，不做任何你不想做的事。” 他粗糙的手掌握住Loki的肩膀，分不清是在拉近还是推开。

Loki的唇贴上了Thor的喉咙，那感觉起来危险又色情。Thor挫败的叹了口气，把Loki拉进一个火辣的亲吻里，他不是能够战胜自己欲望的圣人，更别说他们之前就来了那么爽的一发。Thor抚摸着Loki身上肌肉的线条，他并不像看上去那么瘦，纤长的肌肉完美的覆盖着每一寸骨骼，他们在热水的浇灌下亲吻，Loki讨好地贴上Thor，从他的胸口一路吻到小腹，他调皮得冲着Thor早已竖起的阴茎吹了口气，张开了自己的嘴唇。

“不。” Thor再一次制止了他，把他从浴缸坚硬的地面上拉起来，Loki有些困惑，很少有人会拒绝一次口交，尤其是当Loki跪下来，瞪着他那湿漉漉的绿眼睛从下面看他们的时候。

Thor拽着Loki走出了浴室，他们都湿淋淋的，所经之处都留下一行深色的水渍。Loki打了个冷战，然后他被Thor推倒在其中一张床铺上。

哦，他想在床上做。

Loki皱了皱眉头，他没想到这个大块头的癖好如此平庸，倒不是说Loki对床有什么意见，但是，他这种人的存在就是给那些道貌岸然的家伙们满足各种肮脏下流的性幻想的不是吗？他对哪里都没意见，他能在昏暗的小巷子里站在被人干，或者车里，在公园的树荫里给男人口交，他对哪里都没问题。

随后Thor也躺了上来，缓慢地亲吻着Loki的胸口，他半长的胡渣戳得Loki有些痒，而那些坚硬的胡子在扫过他乳头的时候变成了电流一样的刺激，Loki几乎因为这个把腰都弓了起来。

“你喜欢我碰你这里？”Thor又那么做了一次，Loki终于忍不住地小声叫了起来，这让Thor更加地有兴趣，他轻轻咬着那两个小点，直到它们艳丽地勃起，树立在Loki光洁的胸口，而Loki在他身下大口喘着气，脸上也泛起了潮红。

Thor的前戏是一场漫长的折磨，Loki觉得自己几乎要因为这个而哭出来，性不应该是这样，性应该是快速而简单的。人们在他身上发泄，Loki负责让他们硬然后射，然后他得到报酬，他并不经常从这样的交易里得到快感，他有时候会在被干地硬起来，但是在自己高潮之前那些家伙就会完事儿，他会站起来笑着说刚才太爽了。

所以性不应该像这样，Thor似乎能照顾到Loki身上每一个敏感点，Loki硬了而且湿的一塌糊涂，甚至因为Thor轻轻咬了一口他的腰而差点高潮。他开始迷迷糊糊地想Thor是不是在他的食物里加了什么料，因为现在他只是被Thor用手指干着就已经毫无预兆地射了一次了。

“进来，求你。” Loki哀求着，屈起小腿勾着Thor的腿弯，想要拉近他，他不明白Thor是怎么能够忍受这么久的。

“我会的，Loki，等等。” Thor亲了亲他的额头，偏过身子去拿他之前丢在地上的牛仔裤，他记得那里塞着套子，但是Loki不耐烦地把他拉了回来，抬起修长的腿圈上他的腰。

“你可以直接干我。” Loki抬起自己的屁股磨蹭着Thor的阴茎，“我们不戴套干过一次了，一次和两次没区别。”

Thor 想要反驳但是无话可说，他已经无法再忍了，Loki准备好的湿热入口正贴着他精神的下半身。他把自己狠狠地埋进Loki的身体，Loki的腿缠住他，短短的指甲在他肩膀上留下掐痕，他呻吟着，哭泣着，欲望像海草一样蔓延缠绕，几乎要将两个人紧紧捆绑。

Loki在Thor亲吻了他的眼睛的时候再一次射了，他高潮得如此突然甚至吓到了Thor，Thor在继续抽插了几次之后拔了出来，射在了Loki的大腿根上。他们两个叠在一起，在潮湿的床单上躺了一会儿，Thor第一个爬起来，半抱着把Loki挪到了另一张床上，拉过床单把两个人盖住。

Loki像被伤害了的小狗一样蜷在Thor怀里，他们出了一身汗，头发还是湿的，但是Thor的身体很温暖，他们把腿交缠在一起。

明天早上，记得跟他收钱。

陷入沉睡前Loki这样提醒自己。

第三章

Loki第二天早上醒来后还是没能跟Thor收钱，当然很大一部分原因是Thor给他了一个绵长而又温情的亲吻。

不，并不是因为那个，loki告诉自己，我会最后给他算总帐的，一定。

他们都刚醒来，thor闻起来可不怎么样，但是loki也是，于是他决定不去在意这个了，他俩的下半身都精神的不得了，两个人在被单下面纠缠磨蹭着，在亲吻和抚摸中追寻着快感的火花。Loki大腿根上干了的精液让他觉得很痒，但是这并不妨碍他急切地想要再来一发。

该死的Thor，Loki在心中诅咒着，他太吸引人了，Loki甚至控制不了自己像一只发情的兔子一样疯狂地想要他。他撑在Thor身上，把两个人湿哒哒的阴茎蹭在一起，而Thor也发出了愉悦的叹息。

直到Thor的手机不合时宜得响起铃声。

Thor不得不用最强的意志力让自己从Loki的皮肤上离开，手机就在离他脑袋两英寸的地方震动着，屏幕上修理厂的电话号码正在闪烁。

“Loki，我得接这个。”

“Go ahead.” Loki在Thor能阻止他之前帮他按下了通话键，然后钻回被单底下专心于自己刚才的工作，他估计自己没时间能在Thor决定出发之前来个全套了，不过能单纯解决掉这烦人的情欲也不错，他把Thor含进去，让熟悉的热度撑满他的口腔。

Loki不知道Thor是怎么撑过来那通来自修车厂的电话的，对方似乎在故意拖延着打电话的时间，Loki想电话那头的坏家伙估计是猜到了Thor的状况。

于是Loki把他含得更深，在Thor的顶端戳进他喉咙的时候反射地收紧了喉管，而Thor直接把电话砸到了墙角，他射在了Loki嘴里，而那个不知餍足的小荡妇竟然还一遍一遍地舔着他。

“过来。”他搂着Loki的脖子把他拉过来，亲吻他还沾着自己体液的薄唇，用长满厚茧的手圈住他还没解决的情欲。Loki享受着这些，在Thor的拳头里戳刺着，他抓着Thor胸前厚实的肌肉，在高潮的时候叫出了他的名字。

他们又靠在一起磨蹭了一会儿，然后各自爬起来准备出发。

Loki把自己那条闷热的皮裤直接扔进了垃圾桶，从Thor的行囊里借了一件牛仔裤，Thor比他高也比他壮，所以那条牛仔裤只能松松地挂在他胯上。Thor很担心那条裤子会直接滑落下来，或者说他很担心自己会因为盯着Loki从裤子边缘露出的胯骨看了太久而继续耽误行程。

他们离开了旅馆，直接奔去修车厂去取Thor的卡车，那大家伙被好好整修了一次，修车厂的老板是个长着胡子的矮个子男人，带着一个几乎跟Thor一样壮实的金发修理工，他目光一直在Thor和Loki身上来回游移，Loki猜他就是那个给Thor打电话的人。

Loki在Thor掏钱包之前插了进来，他只看了一眼账单就开始砍价，花了三分钟砍了个好价钱。Thor真心为此感谢他，要知道他可从来在数字方面是个白痴。

“把那一长串数字加在一起就让我脑袋快炸开了。”他接过Loki给他的清单，不好意思地挠了挠头。

“我比较擅长数字的那部分，还有，省下来的钱最后归我。” Loki嘟囔着，不甘心地瞟着Thor的钱包，估计着自己最后能从里面分到多少。

他们继续往南开，虽然空调又能用了但是外面的温度也越来越高，Thor花相当长的时间在了让自己不要把注意力集中在Loki那堪堪挂着裤子的胯骨和免疫他不时的调情上。

“别这样，Loki。” Thor冲着他挥了挥手，强迫自己直视前方的道路，那可真不容易，尤其是当loki缓慢地把他那件墨绿色的背心撩起来，还像 等待抚摸的猫一样发出了不满的哼声。

“为什么你不让我做我擅长的事？” Thor发誓自己听到了Loki响亮的舔了一下自己的嘴唇，他看了一眼Loki，那家伙又在瞪着他那双犯规的绿色眼睛了。

“这肯定不是你唯一擅长的事情，Loki。”Thor把目光重新放回路上，但是他并不知道应该怎么表达好自己想说的意思。“我是说，你看起来挺擅长数字的，而且你比我聪明多了。”

Loki没有做声，他又重新缩回了座位里，卡车狭窄的驾驶室里回荡着AC/DC尖利的嘶吼，然后他们顺利地看到San Antonio的界标。

Thor把卡车停到一片卡车专用泊车场，他让Loki自己老实得待在车里，自己跑下去查看了一次后面的货。

Loki很听话地待在车里，无聊地玩自己的指甲，虽然他在心里揣测了不下十种Thor可能在运的东西（没有一种是合法的），但是拜他良好的职业道德所赐，他不窥探客户的隐私。

Thor在后面待了好一会儿才回来，Loki猜想他大概给接货的人打了几个电话什么的。

Thor开着车离开了停车场，直到经过了一家快餐店的门口才停下。

“在这儿等我，三点之前我会回来。” 他掏出一打零钱来塞给Loki，“这家店的培根牛肉汉堡不错。”

但是Loki并没有像之前收钱那样露出开心的神色，甚至没有一丝假装的笑意，Thor有些疑惑地看着他随手把钱塞进裤兜，看也不看他得拉开车门。

“你不会回来的。” Loki在跳下驾驶室后说道，他还抓着卡车厚重的车门不让它关上，但是卡车轰鸣的发动机声盖过了他的声音。

“你说什么？” Thor向他探过去身子，试图听清他的话，于是Loki又靠近了一步，扯住Thor散落的金发把他拉近。

“我说等你回来我会在餐馆里把你舔硬。”

Thor开心的笑起来，重重地亲了一下Loki近在咫尺的脸颊，满意的看着他被胡渣戳到，愤恨的摔上车门。

Loki站在街边，看着Thor的尾灯消失在第一个路口。

正午的阳光炽热而耀眼，但是Loki依旧手脚冰凉，他的手指触到裤兜里那叠钞票，那远超过他吃一顿饭所需要的数量。

其实这样没什么，Thor是他的客人，而且是相当不错的一个，或许能排上Loki遇到过的所有人里最好的前几个。Loki无法否认自己甚至产生了那么一丝的幻想，期望Thor能够更加的与众不同一点。

【Thor跟所有的人都一样，他们来，干一场，走掉。】更加黑暗的那个Loki说道。

【也许他真的会回来，然后事情会变得不同。】稍微不那么黑暗的那个Loki说。

【他不会的，他留下了钱。想想这一切跟你被你那个婊子养的亲妈抛弃在街头的情形有多像。】更加黑暗的那个Loki狞笑着，握住口袋里的美钞，【唯一不同的就是他给的是操你的报酬。】

【想想那些说过爱你然后又像垃圾一样把你抛弃的人吧，他们都是一样的。】

【他给你的钱够你用任何办法回家了，快走吧，回去你肮脏的狗窝，收拾好自己，在下一个夜晚降临之前开工挣钱吧。】

更加黑暗的那个Loki的话语一遍一遍碾压着他的大脑，他是如此的正确而且极具说服力，让他浑身冰凉发抖。

【可是我他妈的只是想要再见到他。】

Loki在阳光下站着，他的额头已经沁出了汗滴，来往的行人冲着他投来探寻的目光，于是他转过身，推开了Thor说的那家餐厅的玻璃门。

我只是去吃个饭。Loki对自己说，他说这里的培根牛肉堡很不错。

Thor在三点一刻的时候回到了餐厅，他急匆匆地推开店门，扫视店内所有顾客的样子差点吓得店主掏出来猎枪。

然后他在角落发现了Loki。

Loki正慢条斯理地吃一盘薯条，面前摊开着一本杂志。Thor松了一口气，大步迈着走向他。

“你迟到了一刻钟。”Loki都没有抬头看他，只是一直专心在那边无聊的杂志上。

“对不起，遇上了堵车，我不得不走了两个街区过来。” Thor抱歉得挠了挠头，“我以为你会不在了。”

“差一点就走了。” 

服务员的到来打断了他们的谈话，Thor点了他推荐过的那种汉堡的巨无霸款，还有一桶炸鸡，外带。

Loki翻了下白眼，终于把目光从杂志上转到了Thor身上。

“回家？”

“是的。”

回家的路途轻松又平顺，Thor偶尔会聊起自己的事，说到他出生的澳大利亚，和移民的糟糕经历，还有当货车司机的各种有趣见闻，Loki安静地听着，不时会嘲讽上一两句。

“被龙虾夹伤了屁股？不得不说这真是适合你的一项悲惨经历。”

“嘿，那真的惨极了，而且在我老家那里这很常见。”Thor回忆起他的童年，脸上带着温暖的笑容，“后来我听说我家附近的珊瑚礁上，有人成立了个珊瑚群岛同性恋王国。”

“别搞笑了！他们用彩虹旗当国旗吗？”

“没错，就是那样。真是娘爆了。”

Loki因为这个关于澳大利亚的话题而笑得停不下来，Thor也一样地跟他一起笑。

“我很想回去那里，昆士兰是个好地方，在那里度过的童年大概是我最美好的回忆了。”

Loki的笑声平静下来，因为童年的话题或者是别的什么，“那么你也许不应该离开，毕竟这里早就没有什么美国梦之类的东西了。”

“可是我也很喜欢开着车在陆地上跑来跑去。”Thor依然面带笑意，眼睛里满是光彩。“我大概明年就可以有自己的运输队了，然后我会有自己的运输公司。”

Loki同情地看着他，摇了摇头，“你干不了那个，你连数都算不对。”

“但是你可以啊！”Thor回给他一个闪亮亮的笑容，他继续开着他的车，并没有注意愣住了的Loki。

他们在Dallas又住了一晚，鉴于Loki也没有那么着急回去。他们在市中心溜达了一圈，坐在美丽公园里喝了点酒，然后回到了旅馆做爱。Loki躺在干净的床单上，柔顺而平静，用带着笑意的眼睛看着Thor在他上面辛苦动作。

天明后他们再次启程。

当道路两边的景致变得越来越熟悉，Loki感到了恐惧，五天以来的旅程宛如一场梦境，而现在他正在一步一步走向清醒的边缘。当他看见了他和Thor最初遇见的那个停车场，Loki不由得用手指绞紧了自己的裤子。

Thor把车停在了最初的那个停车场里，拉起手闸，看向有些不知所措的Loki。

“所以……” Thor给车子熄了火，他的手指无意识地拍打起方向盘，试图找出合适的话语。

“到此为止了？” Loki拉开了车门，摩挲这门把手上粗糙的纹路，他应该立刻跳下Thor的卡车，沿着四天以前中断的道路向家的方向走去，但是仅仅是跟Thor共处一室这样的事情都诱惑着他多停留上一秒。

Loki从来没有遇到过这样的问题，关于留恋，或者，爱。

那是他早在孩提时代就知道无法得到的东西，他因此而生存下来，变得毒辣狡诈，他知道自己会活的很好，直到死在没有人知晓的角落。

“Loki……” Thor的声音犹豫而低沉，就跟Loki现在的心情一模一样，Loki的心提到了嗓子眼，他猜测着Thor接下来要说的话，他会跟他结账，让这一切都回归为一场稀松平常的性交易，最坏的是让他直接滚开，Loki在脑子里构思着各种辛辣的回应，那些恶毒的话语总是能让他不至于被当众击溃。

“我想要有自己的运输公司。” Thor眼睛里闪烁着各种不确定，但是Loki几乎立刻明白了他的意思。

“也许你需要个算账的……” 

Thor的眼睛几乎是立刻亮了起来，他笑着看向Loki，看着他把车门重新关好，坐回他的副驾驶。Loki倒是好像对自己的话感到更加吃惊，他呆呆地坐了一会儿，然后笑了出来。

“你真的打算找一个偷过你钱包的人给你当会计？”

Thor也因为这个而笑了起来，他发动了车子，驶向自己家的方向，他跟Loki说着那些不靠谱的梦想，而Loki回以尖锐的讽刺。

没有比这更好的了。Thor想。

END

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [200 Bucks for a Shot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988725) by [gqyingze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gqyingze/pseuds/gqyingze)




End file.
